


Striptease

by yaiga



Series: Oh...my Lizzington! [1]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: AU...as always(hope not forever), F/M, Fluff, bits of plot...somewhere?, yup...it's porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/pseuds/yaiga
Summary: Red felt the back of his neck hot, and didn’t need a mirror to know he was all flushed, eyes glued to the paper, still not believing its content. Lizzie, his Lizzie, was interested in him like “that”. He’d just dreamed about that possibility, the woman he had loved for so long telling him she wanted him. He would be damned if he left. Oh…he would stay…God knows he would.





	Striptease

-I need to see you…NOW, come alone-

It was the brief phone call that had brought him here, two seconds later she hung up, a text message indicating the address. And here he was, walking into the building really anxious, the creases on his forehead giving away his concern. He knew it could be a trap, although Elizabeth wasn’t one to play the hostage for him to come in rescue…and there was something about her tone he couldn’t decipher… But again, it was Elizabeth, and for her, he would go to hell itself if necessary.

-Mr. Rathers? - asked the young man from reception when Red approached to the counter.

Red blinked, not recognizing the name at first, considering the man in front of him, when realization hit him, and he nodded. The employee gave him a card key and smirked at him.

-The lady is waiting for you- Red bowed his head in agreement, looking again at the smug face of the clerk, still not understanding one bit.

He opened the door softly; gun in hand, to a poor lit room, his eyes taking a while to get accustomed to the relative darkness. Finally he made out a couch in the middle of the room, with a bed behind, and after checking his surroundings he walked to it, surprised to find an envelope over, with his name on it.

He put back his gun in its holster, reaching to open the letter, eyes widening in surprise after recognizing Elizabeth’s handwriting.

“Dear Raymond:

You can relax, this isn’t a kidnapping, and there’s no baddie involved…except for you of course (was kidding), but seriously I just needed time with you.

Forgive my forwardness; you know I always try to be honest with you and well, this is it. Since the beginning of our relationship I have noticed certain sexual tension between us, and don’t think I haven’t seen the way you look at me when you think I’m not watching, or your subtle glances at my cleavage or my mouth, or those touches: your hand on my lower back, you squeezing my hand and kissing it, the way you smell my hair when we hug like taking me in, or caress my cheek, all of them very comforting but confusing all the same. Or those puppy eyes of yours, when I tell you I care for you, let you babysit Agnes or just being around me.

I must admit a part of me has always been attracted to you, and I’ve fought against it for obvious reasons; but lately, after all we’ve been through and all you have done for us I supposed it was time to give us a try…if you want of course. But now, I really don’t know if you’re dumb or just clueless, cause’ it’s not you coming dressed in a huge bear costume when I invited you to dinner with me at home, alone, and your excuse was you wanted to cheer up Agnes, it wasn’t even Halloween!!! Or when I told you I want you to take me out to the beach and you brought Dembe. Don’t get wrong…I love Dembe, but…come on! So, I got tired of subtle means and that why I summoned you here, hoping to make clear my point.

Of course, I could have misunderstood the whole situation and you just cared, in that case you have around 5 minutes to just go, and maybe we could avoid each other for some weeks…or months, meanwhile I recover myself from this embarrassing moment. But if you decide to stay, I’ll just say…sit down and enjoy. 

                                                                     Your Lizzie”

Red felt the back of his neck hot, and didn’t need a mirror to know he was all flushed, eyes glued to the paper, still not believing its content. Lizzie, his Lizzie, was interested in him like “that”. He’d just dreamed about that possibility, the woman he had loved for so long telling him she wanted him. He would be damned if he left. Oh…he would stay…God knows he would.

Suddenly a low and sensual tune started to play in the background, Red turned around just in time when the lights turned on revealing the woman clad in stilettos, red stockings matching a very short red skirt and a silk white blouse, her dark tresses falling down her shoulders framing her face, lips with a suggestive tone of red, all of it pronouncing her big beautiful blue eyes, leaning on a pole bar, a mischievous smile on her mouth.

-Lizzie –

Red swallowed awkwardly, eyes widening and working his jaw, while his eyes gazed at her long and shaped legs and stopping mid-thigh in the beginning of the skirt, then noticing the already hard peaks of her breasts through the fabric of her blouse, mouthwatering at the sight. But it was the devilish glint of her eyes and her devious smile what sent a jolt straight to his groin, making him hard in seconds. He decided to sit down, feeling weak at the knees.

Elizabeth started to move at the rhythm of the music, slow and erotic, both arms up grabbing the bar and pressing her backside against it, undulating hips moving down, crouching. Then she hooked one leg to the bar pressing her hips and breast sensually, while undoing the first button of her blouse, exposing a bit of tantalizing creamy flesh, eliciting a gasp from the man in front of her. Her skirt’s zipper sliding down noisy and the skirt falling to the floor, leaving her in a tiny red lace tong, and the until now hidden, garter belt attached to the stockings, and that annoying blouse, the only barrier between his eyes and her naked breasts.

Liz smirked at the mess that was Raymond Reddington on the couch; tie loose, first buttons of his shirt undone, waistcoat open, and kneading himself over his trousers, already panting. To see him in that state just turned her on more, she could feel herself soaking wet. She kept moving, this time focusing on her buttons, watching his breathing speed up with every button she discarded. When her blouse fell down, he stopped still, ogling at her.

-You’re gorgeous Elizabeth- She blushed, the pink smeared all around her skin making her more enticing, he stood up, and walked to her, couldn’t standing it anymore. The bulge in his pants was enough evidence of his intentions.

He crushed her mouth with his in haste, his hands immediately getting busy tugging and pinching her nipples and rubbing the underside of her breasts, meanwhile hers, were grazing the short hair of his scalp. He kept caressing her skin, tugging at her hips till his hands landed in her ass, and with a swift move Liz jump on, putting her legs around him, while he carried her to the bed, his lips still bruising hers.

 

They were on the bed, he atop of her, still in a haze of lust, he already in his undershirt, her hands tugging loose his pants while cupping him through the slacks, or pressing her sodden core to his erection, looking for friction, when he pulled back softly, reminding himself to take his time with her.

-Slow down sweetheart, we have enough time- he whispered to her ear, biting her lobe softly. She whined. He gazed at her face, eyes blown black, flushed and lips swollen, mesmerized at the image of her Lizzie already naked beneath him, and all drenched…because of him.

All coherent thoughts disappeared from his mind, when she sneaked her hand into his boxers and grabbed him, squeezing him all too delicious making him moan. She gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss him, biting hard his lower lip.

-Raymond…enough staring, I want you NOW-

No needing to be told twice and throwing caution to the wind, he buried his face on her chest, savoring the taste, the texture of her skin, licking and nipping, between soft and hard bites to her nipples, making her arc her back and whimper tugging his head more flush against her. Meanwhile his other hand was already between her legs, caressing gently her slit while his thumb was busy rubbing her clit. The sudden of her first orgasm surprised them both, he hadn’t even fingered her yet when her shudders and screams made him stop, cradling her in his arms waiting for the aftershocks to cease.

Blinking languorously she smiled shyly, a blush spreading around her skin. She hide her face in the crook of his neck.

-Eww…how embarrassing! Sorry!!!- Red chuckled, kissing her forehead.

-That’s okay Lizzie. It’s really fascinating to see you come; actually… it’s fascinating anything about you- She blushed further looking at his eyes, a gaze of total adoration in them.

She lifted up her chin and leaned in, to kiss his lips, at first chaste but quickly becoming intense, straddling him, her hands running his hairy chest and pulling softly at them, her still wet sex rubbing his hard erection, a deep groaning coming from his throat muffled by her mouth on his. His hands landed automatically on her hips, very soon finding his way to her bum, caressing and kneading it. She reached between them to take his cock and lifting up her body, she let him slip inside her, opening her mouth but no sound coming out, a shiver running up her body, his hands clawing her hips.

-Are you okay sweetheart? - he asked breathless, touching her face, seeing her discomfort.

-It’s just…you are too big- she whispered.

-Or you’re too tight- he replied smug.

After a few seconds, Liz started to rock him softly, getting used to his size, he meeting her in every thrust, a deep frown on his forehead betraying his efforts to remain cool and not let it go right there, right now. He was lost in her; the faces she made, her hair dangling behind her when she arched her back, some locks sticking on her temples with the sweat gathered it there, her breast swaying with every move, her flushed skin, and Oh-My-God, her tight pussy squeezing him.

-Lizzie, if you keep this up I’m not gonna last- he cried.

Very soon, he felt her spasms, her leaning to bite his lower lip hard, and that’s was enough for him to let it go, embracing her tightly to thrust into her with the wild force of his orgasm.

She laid over him, spent and sleepy, while he caressed her locks softly, running his fingers down her spine making her shudder.

-So…I suppose next step should be a proper date-

-Only if you swear there’s no costumes involved- she yawned.

He chuckled, considering her.

-Not costumes…at all? - he smirked.

She slapped his arm, laughing.

 

koniec

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts about this, I think I unleashed the "steamy" side of my muse and there's no coming back.... except you guys think I should keep my usual fluffy writing and forget about smut. \\_(``~)_/....Oh... but I like smut! 
> 
> For once, I enjoyed writing it and hope you like it.


End file.
